waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Beholder (The Lion Guard)
"Eye of the Beholder" is the fifth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on February 5, 2016. Plot The Lion Guard are having a battle with the Hyena Clan. This is made difficult by a thick dust caused by a wildebeest stampede and the wildebeests themselves. Unable to see through the thick dust and having to dodge the wildebeests at the same time, Kion has Ono take to the sky and give them directions. With Ono as their eye in the sky, the Guard are able to successfully fight off the Clan and chase them back into the Outlands. However, during the chase, Ono gets dust in his eye. The Guard take him to Rafiki, who constructs an eye patch for the egret and tells him to remain out of action for three days. This disheartens Ono and the egret flies off determined to show he can still help the Lion Guard. Ono's attempt to prove himself leads to his condition getting discovered by a vulture named Mwoga. The Guard take their friend back to the Lair of the Lion Guard and tell him to give himself time to heal. Meanwhile, in the Outlands, it turns out that Mwoga is a member of the Vulture Parliament led by Janja's majordomo, Mzingo. After being allowed to participate in the meeting. Mwoga informs the Parliament that Ono has lost his vision in one of his eyes to the delight of Mzingo. A delighted Janja is revealed to be listening in and decides that with Ono out of the way he can get rid of the Lion Guard for good and tells Cheezi and Chungu his plan to do so. Later, Beshte informs the Guard Janja and his Clan are in the Pride Lands and after a zebra herd. The Guard takes off without a depressed Ono. Meanwhile, Rafiki has been painting a picture of Kion's Lion Guard on the Lair of the Lion Guard's wall but so far has not been satisfied. Finally, he realizes that what it is missing is how it represents the friendship between the new Lion Guard. This cheers up Ono, who takes off after his friends. This proves to be a wise decision because it turns out that Janja has lured the Lion Guard into a trap. Ono leads the zebras away so Kion can use the Roar of the Elders to free the rest of the Guard. Together, the Guard then chases Janja, Cheezi, and Chunga back to the Outlands. Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Diamond White as Fuli *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Khary Payton as Rafiki *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu and Thurston *Cam Clarke as Mwoga *Greg Ellis as Mzingo Song *Outta the Way Appearances * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Rafiki * Janja * Janja's Clan * Mzingo Trivia *This is the second episode that Kion does not consult Mufasa. The first was "Never Judge a Hyena by its Spots". *The way Janja attacks Kion recalls how Simba and Nala were fighting in The Lion King *This is the first episode to feature Pride Rock without Simba, Nala and Kiara. *Moral: beauty is in the eye of the beholder.